


Homesick

by generally_happy_person



Category: Great Expectations - Charles Dickens
Genre: Could have been smut but I avoided it, Just wearing towel, Kind of for school, M/M, Pip is so closeted Im supprised he hasn't reached Narnia, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: Herbert Pocket was homesick after being in Egypt for a few months so decided to go and see Pip.





	Homesick

The door creaked loudly as I rapped my knuckles against it, the dark mysterious grey wood. The sky ominously looked down on me, like I was about to make a terrible decision. Which knowing me, I probably was. The white marble pillars crowded me, bullying me on my marathon to the door. After too long, the door opened and the sky gave a sigh of regret as I fully committed myself to this question I was about to ask my dear friend.

Pip stood before me; his obsidian hair darker than usual as it was obvious he had just gotten out the bath, as a dark red towel was wrapped tightly around his torso, long enough to cover everything until it reached his thighs, where it abruptly stopped and his bare legs were exposed to the world outside.

“May I come in?” I spluttered out, amazed about his comfort around me even though he was only wearing a towel. He looked at me with his murky greenish-brownish eyes, which reminded me of what he told me about the marshes he grew up on. He bit his lip, obviously embarrassed for his almost-nudity.

“Yes, of course you can.” Handel replied, pretending to be more casual then he actually was. He stepped backwards as to give me space to walk past, very aware of the coldness of the icy, unforgiving tiles beneath his bare feet.

I stepped through the door, my arm accidentally brushing against the wet towel that covered not very much of him, and I could feel the warm heat that his body emitted from beneath the towel. It was now I noticed how close we were, our faces two to three inches away from each other, I could feel his warm breath against my left cheek, which reminded me of the winds of Egypt that I had felt on my previous job before I got homesick. I had missed Handel so very much, and now I was only a few inches away from him.

I then realized he may not have missed the closeness as much as he had and I quickly stepped past him and gave an awkward smile as I sat down on his green velvet sofa.

“Just a minute…” He called as he jogged past me and into the second door to the left, “… I’ll be with you in a second; I just need to get changed.”  
I waited for only a few minutes after then he stepped out of the door and headed towards where I was sitting. He looked like perfection personified, sure, his hair was still damp from the bath, but he still managed to look perfect, with is neatly ironed white shirt and a dark pinkish-red waistcoat over the top.

“Jolly gosh, you managed to get dressed quickly, my dear Handel!” I said as my eyes searched for any droplets of water or exposed skin.

He gave a small laugh at my amazement and replied “I haven’t seen you in quite some time, not since you left for Egypt, so I believe we’ve got some catching up to do. Would you like a cup of tea and then shall we talk?”

“That seems like quite the good idea. And after that, may I propose we go out to town? I believe a new shop has opened and I hope to visit before my untimely death.”

“Oh why would you joke about such grim prospects! But I like your plan, we shall go after tea.”

“Because tea always comes first.” I say, very much looking forward to the tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this would work on a series but I love working on it so it may become a series. I hope you like it and apologies for any mistakes I made and canonical facts I twisted.


End file.
